Valeurs opposées
by Effexor
Summary: Elle, on lui a proposé une somme d'argent incroyable pour se faire passer pour une autre le temps d'une soirée. Lui, il s'est immédiatement senti attiré par elle. Mais quand une histoire démarre sur un mensonge... Quelle issue ? Opposed Passion Contest


**Opposed Passion One Shot Contest**

**oOo**

**Valeurs opposées**

**oOo**

**Auteur : **Effexor

**Disclaimer: **_Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, Je ne fais que m'amuser avec._

**Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page :**

**http:/ www . fanfiction . net /community / Opposed_Passion_Contest /84468/**

**

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

**

J'ai toujours été une rêveuse. Une fille s'inventant des histoires pour échapper à la monotonie de son quotidien, les vivant presque la nuit, les couchant sur ses carnets de notes, et s'en servant pour les moments d'ennui et de tristesse.

Mais une fille ordinaire, et n'aspirant pas à autre chose qu'une vie ordinaire, semblable à celle de mes parents. J'aimais rêver à des destins exceptionnels, mais tout ce que je demandais à la vie c'était de me permettre d'avoir, quand j'aurais la trentaine, juste un mari, un chien, deux virgule un enfants, une petite maison à crédit, un boulot que j'apprécierais. C'était ça, l'idée que je me faisais du bonheur.

Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre un jour un truc assez dingue pour changer mon quotidien...

_Octobre 2010_

Une demi-heure que j'attendais à la table du Starbucks, devant un chocolat bouillant, après avoir traversé une bonne partie de la ville pour rejoindre ma meilleure amie. Meilleure amie qui ne venait pas.

Je poussai un soupir et jetai un coup d'œil à mon portable.

Un message reçu.

_Alice, 18h46_

_Bells, désolée, j'espère que t'auras ce message à temps ! Je ne peux pas venir, j'espère que tu me comprendras mais j'ai rencontré Jasper sur le chemin, tu sais, Jasper ? Le capitaine de l'équipe de foot de la fac ! Il m'a invitée à boire un café, et tu comprends, j'ai pas pu refuser... Tu te rends compte ? Moi ! Boire un café avec Jasper ! Je te raconterai tout demain, encore mille excuses ! Je t'adore._

Je laissai tomber ma tête sur la table, désespérée.

Putain. C'était pas vrai.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait au bon Dieu ?

« Vous allez bien, mademoiselle ? »

Je me redressai dans un sursaut, sentant une main sur mon épaule.

Je croisai un regard inquisiteur.

Et ce fut à cet instant précis que ma vie changea.

**oOo**

Un homme âgé d'environ... La soixantaine, j'aurais dit, me dévisageait.

Je lui rendis son regard, sourcils froncés.

« Mademoiselle ?

_ … Oui ?

_ Vous ne sembliez pas très bien il y a deux minutes... Puis-je m'asseoir ? »

L'homme n'attendit pas ma réponse et prit place en face de moi. Je me raidis, méfiante.

« Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? Demanda l'homme.

_ Mon frère, 1m 90, 95 kilos, et qui fait du catch depuis sa plus tendre enfance. »

L'homme en face de moi marqua un silence, puis laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Message reçu. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai aucune intention déplacée vous concernant. »

Je continuai de dévisager l'inconnu, une sensation bizarre au creux du ventre.

« Je vois que je vous effraie un peu. Je vais donc en venir aux faits. Ça fait une heure que je vous suis, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vous promets que je ne vous veux aucun mal. En fait, pour tout vous dire, vous me rappelez – certes vaguement – ma fille ; je m'appelle Aro Volturi. Vous avez peut-être déjà entendu mon nom ?

_ Les vêtements... » Murmurai-je.

Volturi était une ligne de costumes de soirée très classe, qui avait percé dans le monde de la mode au même titre qu'Armani ; un monde qui me serait tout à fait inconnu si ma soi-disant meilleure amie n'en était pas passionnée.

« Exact. Les vêtements. Bon, écoutez, je vais faire court. J'ai besoin de vous. »

Je haussai un sourcil, partagée entre une certaine crainte et...

La curiosité.

Aro Volturi posa ses mains sur la table, se pencha vers moi, et commença son baratin.

**oOo**

Le soir même, encore sidérée, je me tenais au salon, entourée de ma famille.

Un silence régnait entre nous.

Aro Volturi venait de repartir ; après m'avoir raconté ce qui l'avait amené à me suivre et à m'aborder, il m'avait proposé quelque chose qui, en quelque sorte, était un... Travail, qui pourrait bien me rapporter gros, mais ne prendrait qu'une journée de ma vie.

Un truc qui paraissait bien trop beau pour être vrai.

Incapable de trancher et prendre une décision entre la prudence et l'envie d'accepter, je lui avais proposé de passer chez mes parents après le dîner pour discuter avec eux de ce que je devrais ou non faire.

Aro Volturi était le père d'une fille âgée d'un an de moins que moi, Angela Volturi. En tant que grand nom de la mode italienne, il avait été convié à un gala de charité dans cette ville, New York, et avait été sommé de la présenter ; mais elle ne pouvait faire le voyage jusqu'à New York ce mois-ci. Il se préparait donc à se rendre seul à la réception qui devait avoir lieu samedi soir ; puis il m'avait remarquée, dans la rue, et ma ressemblance avec Angela lui avait paru, pour le citer, « frappante ». Même couleur de cheveux, même carnation, même taille, même couleur d'yeux...

Une idée lui était donc venue. M'amener à cette soirée et me faire passer pour sa fille.

Il était prêt à me signer un chèque à quatre zéros pour ce « service ».

Je lui avais demandé pourquoi il tenait temps que ça à amener 'sa fille'. Selon lui, il s'agissait d'un investissement ; il espérait pouvoir signer un contrat avec de nouveaux fournisseurs, et selon lui, pouvoir présenter sa charmante fille ne ferait qu'apporter un atout de plus pour séduire les fournisseurs. Même en affaires, l'illusion d'une vie familiale comblée avait son importance.

J'avais 24 heures pour me décider. Nous étions Jeudi.

« Je pense que tu devrais le faire. » Fit soudain la voix de ma mère, rompant le silence.

Nous sursautâmes tous et relevâmes la tête vers elle.

« Enfin, Renée, tu n'y penses pas ! » Protesta Charlie. « On ne sait pas plus que ça qui c'est, ce type !

_ Oh, Charlie, arrête !

_ Personnellement, je suis plutôt d'accord avec papa, grogna mon frère Emmett, qui n'était pas là lors de la visite d'Aro, mais à qui nous venions de raconter l'histoire dans les grandes lignes.

_ Et quel danger voyez-vous ? Si nous nous assurons bien que Bella va à cette réception, et que nous l'attendons à la sortie, elle ne se retrouvera jamais seule avec cet inconnu !

_ Ah oui ? Et pendant la séance shopping pour lui trouver une robe de bal, hein ? »

Aro Volturi m'avait prévenue que si j'acceptais sa proposition, la journée du samedi il m'emmenait dans des boutiques me choisir une robe de cocktail haute couture ; tant qu'à faire, j'aurais préféré faire ça avec Alice. Mais le marché incluait que je ne devais rien dire à personne – éviter que l'imposture ne soit ébruitée – et de plus, c'était Aro qui signait le chèque, et il se devait donc d'être présent.

« Je suis d'accord avec maman, fis-je soudain.

_ Bella !

_ Attends Emmett. Ce mec me propose 10 000 dollars pour juste une journée de boulot, et encore, une journée ! Ça consistera à faire des boutiques de luxe, et passer une soirée à faire semblant d'être une fille de riche ! Aucun risque ! T'as peur de quoi ? Que ce mec m'attaque pendant qu'on fera les boutiques ? Tu sais quoi, je te propose de jouer les chaperons. Tu as été mis au courant de l'histoire, il ne refusera donc pas que tu viennes. Ensuite, vous me suivez tandis qu'il m'amène à cette soirée, je garde toujours mon portable sur moi, dès que je m'apprête à sortir l'un de vous se pointe à nouveau à la soirée, suit Aro, et vient me récupérer devant son hôtel ! C'est aussi simple que ça, y a aucun danger ! »

Mon frère continua à râler quelques temps ; mais ma décision était prise. Ok, l'idée d'aller à une réception guindée me filait la nausée – même si une part de moi était curieuse. Mais j'avais des études à payer, ma famille était loin d'être riche, et je tenais là un moyen d'assurer mes frais pendant toutes les années que je mettrais à obtenir mon diplôme.

C'était inespéré.

Je saisis le numéro qu'Aro Volturi m'avait confié, et le composai, le cœur battant.

**oOo**

La suite se passa comme dans un rêve.

Le vendredi, le plus dur fut de paraître normale aux yeux de ma meilleure amie. Elle sentit bien que quelque chose m'était arrivé – comment lui cacher, j'étais littéralement survoltée ! - mais je ne lâchai pas un mot de la raison qui me mettait dans un état incroyable. Et je réussis même à contourner ses questions en lui demandant de me raconter sa sortie avec Jasper, ce qui la lança sur ce sujet de conversation jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Le samedi, je rejoignis Aro Volturi aux alentours de 10 heures du matin, devant l'hôtel où il était descendu... Accompagnée de mon frère Emmett, plus méfiant que jamais.

« Alors vous ne mentiez pas en me disant que vous aviez un frère 1m90, 95 kilos, catcheur, plaisanta Aro quand je les présentai.

_ En fait, il ne fait pas de catch...

_ Mais je n'aurais aucun mal à vous briser la colonne vertébrale s'il arrive quoique ce soit à ma petite sœur. » conclut Emmett avec un sourire poli.

Je le fusillai du regard, mais Aro Volturi ne fit qu'hausser les épaules avec désinvolture.

« J'aurais aimé qu'Angie ait le même style de frère. »

Faire les boutiques avec ces deux hommes me parut au final bien plus amusant que je ne l'aurais cru.

J'essayai une quantité extravagante de robes toutes plus chères les unes que les autres, certaines ridicules qui déclenchèrent nos fous rires, à mes compagnons et moi – Emmett ayant fini par se dérider, rassuré et heureux de savoir que désormais je n'aurais plus de problèmes d'argent pour mes études –, d'autres dont le prix me paraissait carrément indécent.

Puis je_ la_ trouvai.

_La_ robe dont j'aurais rêvé si j'avais eu la moindre imagination concernant les vêtements.

Celle qui me fit un coup au cœur, et dans laquelle, pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne me trouvai non pas banale mais...

Attirante.

Pour la première fois, je me sentis belle. Et quand je sortis de la cabine d'essayage pour la montrer à mes accompagnateurs, leur discussion cessa et ils hochèrent simplement la tête.

Je m'assurai quand même avec crainte auprès d'Aro que le prix ne lui paraissait pas trop astronomique.

Il ricana en me révélant qu'il avait mis en vente des costumes bien plus chers que celui-là.

La séance shopping se poursuivit brièvement pour me trouver chaussures et pochette adaptées, et s'arrêta aux alentours de 16 heures.

Pile à temps pour le rendez-vous dans un centre d'esthétique qu'Aro m'avait pris sans m'en parler.

Et à 19 heures, je sortais coiffée d'un chignon sublime, maquillée avec goût, et comme dans un rêve – même pour moi qui n'avais jamais été réellement attirée par le monde des paillettes.

Emmett ne trouvait plus rien à redire à ce que je passe la soirée à ce gala de charité.

Gala auquel Aro et moi devions être présents dès 20 heures, et ce jusqu'à environ 2 heures du matin.

À 20 heures pile, mon faux père et moi descendîmes de la limousine blanche qui avait été envoyée à l'hôtel d'Aro, et pénétrâmes dans le séjour d'une immense maison, propriété de l'une des familles les plus riches des Etats-Unis.

Les Cullen.

Ce gala était organisé en l'honneur de leur nièce disparue, décédée d'une maladie génétique rare dont le nom m'échappait déjà ; les fonds récoltés lors de cette soirée servirait à la recherche sur cette maladie qui affectait des centaines d'enfants chaque année, à en croire le résumé que m'avait fait mon 'père'.

Pour moi, cela ne restait qu'une soirée faite pour se montrer.

Le premier sentiment que j'éprouvai, quand je rentrai au bras de mon 'père', fut l'émerveillement.

Je m'attendais à un décor au goût à vomir, style marbre, dorures, statues grecques et sculpture de glace. Le style guindé mais de bon goût dans les hautes sphères.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand en fait, je découvris des boiseries, des murs aux couleurs chaudes, des sièges à l'allure confortable... Une maison où il devait faire bon vivre. Quoique peut-être assez grande pour s'y perdre.

Nous fûmes accueillies par une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

« Aro ! C'est un plaisir de vous voir, fit-elle d'un air qui me parut sincère.

_ Esmée, le plaisir est bien entendu partagé. Vous êtes de plus en plus belle avec le temps. »

La femme ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire un peu plus, et ses yeux aux chauds reflets ambrés se posèrent sur moi.

« Oh, mais vous devez être Angela ! Je suis ravie que vous ayez pu vous libérer de vos obligations pour venir jusqu'à New York. Je suis Esmée ; votre père et moi sommes amis depuis... Oh, nous devions avoir à peu près votre âge. » rit-elle en me serrant la main.

Je restai muette, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit face à cette femme qui semblait être restée si douce et naturelle malgré sa richesse.

« Oui, voici en effet ma fille Angela. Angie, je te présente Esmée Cullen, la maîtresse de maison.

_ Bonsoir. » murmurai-je avec timidité.

Le bras d'Aro se resserra autour du mien, comme pour m'encourager.

« Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer. » réussis-je à articuler avec un peu plus d'assurance.

La femme me sourit avec bienveillance.

« Oh, voilà justement mon mari. Carlisle ! Aro et Angela sont arrivés. Abandonne donc un peu tes collègues et viens les saluer. » chantonna-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur un homme qui ne devait pas avoir tout à fait la cinquantaine, et le souffle commença à me manquer.

Seigneur. Tu parles d'une famille. J'étais tombée dans un repère de top models ou quoi ? Cet homme blond avait un charme que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Je me demandai brièvement s'ils avaient des enfants. Je n'osais même pas imaginer la beauté de la progéniture.

Je pris une inspiration profonde, et refis mon sourire de surface en resserrant ma main autour du bras d'Aro.

**

* * *

EDWARD POV

* * *

**

Je poussai un soupir ennuyé, et me renversai dans ma chaise, le ventre creux, mais la faim m'ayant quitté à la vue de tous ces rapaces venus officiellement apporter leur contribution à la recherche sur le syndrome de West, et officieusement se gargariser entre gens de la haute.

« Edward. Essaie de te tenir un peu mieux. »

Je jetai un regard vide à ma compagne. Tanya Denali. Nous nous connaissions depuis le berceau, et passions invariablement ensemble chaque putain de soirée mondaine à laquelle je me devais d'être présent.

Nouveau soupir ennuyé en me redressant sur ma chaise.

« Les apparences... grognai-je.

_ Je t'en prie. Passe nous tes jérémiades d'enfant gâté. »

Je détournai le regard, agacé. Tanya avait beau être, comme je me plaisais à le dire, l'une des deux femmes de ma vie – la première étant ma mère - , par moment, elle m'agaçait profondément.

Ce fut alors que mes yeux s'ancrèrent à un marron profond.

En l'espace d'un quart de seconde mon corps s'immobilisa, et mon cœur accéléra sa cadence.

**oOo**

« Edward ? Edward... Youhou, t'es là ? »

Une claque sur le crâne me tira de ma contemplation, et je sursautai en direction de Tanya.

« Quoi ? »

Je tournai à nouveau la tête en direction de l'ange qui venait de m'apparaitre.

Elle avait disparu.

« Merde c'est pas vrai ! M'énervai-je.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ! T'es resté bloqué pendant plusieurs minutes, j'ai cru que tu faisais une crise de tétanie.

_ Elle a disparu... » Soufflai-je, un peu dans mon monde.

Un court silence me répondit, puis Tanya m'obligea à tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« Qui, elle ?

_ Je dois la retrouver. Elle doit bien être quelque part ici, fis-je en me levant.

_ Non mais oh, Eddie, je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? S'agaça-t-elle en m'imitant.

_ Lâche-moi la grappe un peu. »

Je tournai les talons et commençai à me diriger vers le buffet, attrapant au passage un verre de champagne, Tanya sur mes traces.

« Qui est-ce que tu veux retrouver ?

_ Je sais pas. » Soufflai-je.

Tanya m'attrapa par le poignet et me força à me retourner.

« Attends. Quoi, tu viens de repérer une fille ? »

Je ne répondis rien, fouillai la salle des yeux.

Et je la repérai.

Avec deux personnes qui allaient énormément me faciliter la tâche pour les présentations. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine.

Ma belle inconnue était en train de grignoter des toasts à la table de mes parents.

**oOo**

« Edward ! S'exclama ma mère, un sourire ravi illuminant son visage.

_ Tiens donc, notre fiston disparu. Esmée, tu te plains que je navigue trop parmi mes invités, mais moi au moins, tu arrives à m'intercepter pendant la soirée, plaisanta mon père.

_ Tu te souviens d'Aro ? »

Toute la tablée s'était levée de son siège.

Je serrai la main du sexagénaire qui se leva avec un sourire chaleureux, et, impatient, posai mon regard sur la fille à ses côtés.

Le temps me parut s'arrêter.

« Je te présente ma fille. Angela. »

Angela.

Un sourire en coin naquît sur mes lèvres.

« Ma foi, Angela. Tu mérites bien ton prénom... » soufflai-je en déposant un léger baiser sur la main qu'elle me tendit, mes yeux ancrés dans les siens.

Son odeur était délicieuse, et je me retins de la goûter du bout de la langue.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre ; ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge profond, et mon sourire s'élargit.

Un ange. Cette fille était réellement un ange.

Mon regard glissa sur son visage, à l'ovale parfait, délicieusement encadré par les quelques mèches d'un brun profond qui s'échappaient d'un chignon élaboré ; puis sur son cou gracile, ses épaules à la courbe douce, sa poitrine révélée par un décolleté qui n'avait rien de vulgaire ; mon ange portait une robe noire qui épousait à la perfection ses formes, caressant son ventre plat, soulignant ses hanches tentatrices, révélant ses jambes fuselées. Elle devait avoir été faite sur mesure. La robe, j'entendais.

_Et la fille pour toi..._

Mes yeux s'ancrèrent de nouveau dans les siens, et j'y lus différentes émotions ; celles qui primaient étant le trouble et... Une certaine forme de colère.

Mon cœur loupa un battement alors que je relâchais la main que je tenais toujours. Une drôle de chaleur envahit mon bas-ventre. Visiblement, ma belle n'appréciait pas d'être déshabillée du regard.

J'avais envie de la déshabiller tout court.

Je lançai un regard à mon entourage, reprenant pied dans la réalité, et croisai le regard inquisiteur de ma mère.

Qui dans la seconde suivante ruina mes espoirs d'entraîner ma belle inconnue dans une chambre d'ici la fin de la soirée.

« Ah, Tanya, ma chérie te voilà. Aro, Angela, je vous présente Tanya Denali. La fiancée de mon fils. »

**

* * *

BELLA POV

* * *

**

Je ne pus réprimer la vague de déception qui m'envahit quand j'entendis ce simple mot.

_Fiancée._

Je me tenais face à l'un des plus célèbres riches américains de mon âge ; Edward Cullen faisait régulièrement les couvertures des magasines people sans avoir jamais réalisé grand chose de sa vie. Je ne me souvenais plus de son nom, ni même que les Cullen avaient effectivement un fils indécemment beau, avant de croiser son regard plus tôt dans la soirée, alors que je remplissais mon assiette de quelques toasts au crabe, saumon, et autres gourmandises.

Les présentations avec le quart des personnes présentes dans la salle faites, l'ennui m'avait gagné et je ne faisais plus que suivre mon faux père comme une ombre, évoluant parmi des gens dont l'âge variait antre trente et quatre-vingt ans, réprimant mon envie violente de m'évader de cette prison dorée et de rentrer chez moi... Juste dormir.

Puis mes yeux s'étaient posées sur des mèches châtain clair désordonnées, et quand mon regard avait glissé sur le visage parfait, j'avais eu l'impression que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

Des yeux verts avaient croisé les miens, et nos regard s'étaient accrochés, à l'instant précis où je réalisais qui j'étais en train de mater.

Edward A. Cullen, fils de riche et modèle à ses heures perdues.

Le plus bel homme que j'aie jamais vu.

À ses côtés se tenait une magnifique blonde qui essayait visiblement d'obtenir son attention ; et elle y réussit.

Mon cœur se serra.

Dès l'instant où le regard vert quitta le mien je me retournai et m'éloignai le plus vite possible, paniquant à l'instant où je remarquai que j'avais perdu Aro de vue, et soulagée de le retrouver quelques mètres plus loin, à la table des maitres de maison.

Puis il réapparut.

Le garçon qui, je le savais, allait peupler mes prochains rêves pendant un petit moment.

De près, il était encore plus...

Parfait, si seulement c'était possible.

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur moi, et une douce chaleur m'envahit, manquant de me faire trembler.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma peau, m'envoyant une série de décharges électriques.

Son regard glissa sur moi, me poussant à la colère et au désir.

Et sa fiancée me fut présentée, fille d'une beauté époustouflante, détruisant tous mes espoirs complètement vains d'avoir pu plaire à Edward Cullen, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'une seconde.

Tanya Denali me dévisagea avec insistance, d'un regard bleu si appuyé que j'avais l'impression qu'elle lisait en moi.

Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire poli.

« Angela Volturi. Voilà qui est étrange. J'aurais juré avoir entendu la presse mentionner que tu avais été admise en centre de désintoxication. »

Un silence se fit dans notre petit groupe, et je lançai un très bref regard à mon faux père, qui se crispa.

Je réagis à une vitesse qui me surprit moi-même.

« C'est vrai. »

Aro tressaillit, à mes côtés, et les Cullen me dévisagèrent avec surprise.

« Un petit producteur italien m'a proposé d'être l'héroïne d'un court-métrage sur l'histoire d'une fille cherchant à se sortir du monde de la drogue. J'ai donc demandé à être admise en centre de désintoxication pour pouvoir fréquenter des gens vivant cette expérience et m'imprégner de leur caractère. »

Aro me lança un regard soulagé que je lui rendis avec un sourire, alors qu'il se détendait.

Tanya Denali plissa les yeux.

« Hin hin. Et que devient ce court-métrage ?

_ Le producteur a fait faillite. »

La blonde m'envoya un sourire froid, que je lui rendis.

Je crois que jamais je n'avais aussi bien menti.

**oOo**

Il devait être minuit et demi quand je m'éclipsai aux toilettes, le ventre lourd.

Suite à nos présentations, Edward Cullen et sa fiancée étaient venus s'asseoir à notre table, à mon grand désespoir.

Le repas était constitué d'un buffet et les invités pouvaient se placer où ils le souhaitaient à l'une des dizaines de tables rondes qui avaient été dressées pour l'occasion ; plusieurs fois, je me sentis l'envie de me lever et d'aller m'installer à une table de gens que l'on m'avait présentés un peu plus tôt. Pour échapper aux regards que me lançait le fantasme sur pattes qu'était le fils Cullen, et à la jalousie qui me tenaillait quand mes yeux se posaient sur la sublime blonde à ses côtés.

Mais je n'en avais pas eu le courage.

Je m'étais levée avec un sourire d'excuse, et soupirai de soulagement en remarquant que les luxueuses toilettes étaient libres.

J'y restai une bonne dizaine de minutes, la tête entre les mains.

Et quand j'en sortis, ce fut pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec Tanya Denali.

Je me sentis virer à l'écarlate.

« Je te laisse la place.

_ Merci. Mais en fait, j'aimerais beaucoup qu'on aie une discussion entre filles. Tu comprends, tu dois être la seule personne de mon âge, à part Edward évidemment... »

Je lui lançai un regard surpris, et pris le temps de réfléchir une minute à sa proposition.

C'était ça, ou je retournais à la table où se trouvait le mec que je devais à tout prix me sortir de la tête.

« Tu connais un endroit plus calme ? » lançai-je.

La blonde se fendit d'un sourire heureux – le premier de la soirée qui semblait sincère.

« Cette maison est comme la mienne. Allons à l'étage, je vais te faire visiter. »

Je grognai intérieurement.

_Cette maison est comme la mienne._

_Le fils aussi, d'ailleurs_. La jalousie m'envahit.

Nous grimpâmes des escaliers aux larges marches, et Tanya ouvrit une barrière d'enfants qui avait été tirée sans doute afin de dissuader les invités de visiter cette partie de la maison.

« Tu es certaine que ça ne dérange pas...

_ T'inquiète, Esmée et Carlisle ne verraient aucun inconvénient à ce que tu sois là, tant que tu es accompagnée de moi... ou d'Edward. » me coupa-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique.

Je sourcillai, un peu troublée.

« Viens par là. Tu disais tout à l'heure que tu aimais lire ; à mon avis, tu vas apprécier la bibliothèque de Carlisle. Et puis ça nous coupera de la musique, je t'avoue que j'en ai plein le crâne. »

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant de suivre, un peu dépassée.

Et Tanya nous fit pénétrer dans une immense pièce dont trois murs étaient recouverts d'étagères ne contenant que des livres.

Des centaines de livres.

Je me sentis prise d'un vertige alors que je faisais courir mon regard le long de ces rangées d'œuvres variées.

Un rire cristallin me sortit de ma contemplation. Seigneur, même le rire de cette fille était sublime.

« Ça fait toujours ça la première fois. »

Tanya Denali commença à déambuler dans la pièce, puis son regard se focalisa sur moi et elle stoppa net.

« Tu es attirée par mon fiancé ? »

Je me raidis d'un coup, et m'étouffai presque avec... Une goulée d'air.

« Quoi ? »

Elle haussa un sourcil, et la colère m'envahit.

« Tu m'as amenée ici juste pour ça ? C'est quoi ton délire ? Tu crois que je vais te le piquer ton mister perfect ? Hey, je te signale que je suis même pas de ce pays, pardon, de ce continent ! Psychote pas. Je retourne avec les autres, merci pour la visite.

_ Non, attends ! » Fit-elle en me saisissant le poignet alors que je me retournais, le cœur lourd.

Je lui fis à nouveau face, et son regard me transperça.

« Je suis désolée. Je me suis mal exprimée, tu veux bien m'excuser ? »

Je ne répondis rien, et lui repris mon poignet.

« Désolée. J'ai juste remarqué que... Franchement, le nie pas. J'ai bien vu qu'Edward et toi vous êtes échangé des regards tout le long du repas. »

Je ne répondis pas, mes joues commençant à me brûler légèrement.

Elle avait raison. Même si, de son côté à lui, il s'était sûrement amusé du fait que cette fille qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam le bouffait du regard.

Il avait dû remarquer mes coups d'œil, alors que je m'étais appliquée à être la plus discrète possible.

Je me sentis virer à l'écarlate, et Tanya sourit.

_Sourit ?_

Elle sortit son portable, et composa un message.

« Tu restes combien de temps sur New York ?

_ Je sais pas, soufflai-je.

_ Écoute, j'aimerais bien te confier un secret. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien révéler à la presse. Tu sais ce que c'est, d'être une fille de riches, hein ? »

Je hochai la tête, larguée.

« Bien. Edward et moi, nos fiançailles, c'est que du vent. Un joli conte destiné à la presse pour nous éviter des rumeurs, interviews et autres couvertures de magasines nous inventant des vies sexuelles extravagantes. »

Ma mâchoire se décrocha, mais j'étais toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre son.

« En plus ça arrange Edward d'être 'fiancé'. Ça lui évite un certain nombre de propositions d'autres filles, chanteuses, actrices et j'en passe. Même si bien sûr il y en a que ça ne dissuade pas. » continua Tanya, imperturbable. « Bon, le truc c'est que c'est pas pratique quand on rencontre quelqu'un avec qui on veut... Tu vois, quoi. »

Je refermai ma bouche et acquiesçai vaguement.

« Mais... Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? » Parvins-je enfin à demander.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'envoies un mess... »

Edward venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, et se figea quand nos regards se croisèrent.

« … Sage pour que je te rejoigne dans la bibliothèque ? » termina-t-il d'une voix plus basse, me regardant.

Tanya sourit.

« Ça c'est une belle entrée. Je lui ai expliqué pour nos vraies fausses fiançailles. Je vous laisse, mais soyez sympa, ternissez pas l'image de notre couple idéal. » lança-t-elle en passant devant Edward, lui tapotant le torse, et sortant en refermant derrière elle.

Mon cœur s'emballa, et je fis un bond en arrière en me retrouvant seule avec...

Le fantasme sur pattes.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, visiblement gêné, et je rougis.

« Bon, euh, je sais pas dans quelle histoire ta fian... Ou peu importe qui c'est, nous a entraînés, ni ce qu'elle espérait, mais je crois que je vais rejoindre les autres, hein. » Ris-je un peu jaune, mais incapable de faire un mouvement.

Le regard vert d'Edward se releva pour s'ancrer au mien.

« Reste un peu avec moi. S'il te plaît. »

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je me sentis me décomposer.

« Euh... D'accord. » fis-je d'une voix hésitante.

Il m'envoya un sourire dingue, et je détournai le regard. Je le posai sur un fauteuil en cuir, et allai m'y asseoir, pour me donner une contenance.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé et s'y laissa tomber, me dévisageant ouvertement.

Je me renfrognai quelque peu.

« Quoi ? J'ai un bout de salade coincé entre les dents ?

_ Non. » fit Edward en laissant échapper un petit rire. « J'avais juste... Laisse tomber. »

Je sourcillai, mais décidai de ne pas approfondir.

Puis les mots de Tanya me revinrent à l'esprit.

_Bon, le truc c'est que c'est pas pratique quand on rencontre quelqu'un avec qui on veut... Tu vois, quoi._

_Je vous laisse, mais soyez sympa, ternissez pas l'image de notre couple idéal._

Je me décomposai, et me levai d'un bond.

« T'es quand même pas là pour qu'on couche ensemble ! » m'écriai-je avant de me rendre compte de ce que je disais.

Le regard d'Edward se fit ébahi, et je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche, mortifiée.

« Euh... Non... » fit-il d'une voix hésitante, continuant à me dévisager cette fois comme si je venais de Mars.

Oh Seigneur.

La honte.

À cet instant précis, je regrettai presque de ne pas être italienne et de ne pas être sur le point de quitter le pays avec Aro.

Enfin, c'était pas comme si je risquais de croiser Edward Cullen à chaque coin de rue de New York, d'une manière générale.

« Désolée. Je... C'est juste... Enfin... Ta fi... copine... m'avait laissé entendre que... Non mais ça doit être la fatigue. Loin de moi l'idée que tu pourrais avoir envie de coucher avec moi. »

Edward, remis de sa surprise, me considérait maintenant avec un regard amusé. Il sourcilla à la fin de ma phrase.

« Je veux dire alors que t'es fiancé à une fille aussi belle que... »

Je ris jaune, préférant m'arrêter de parler avant de continuer à m'enfoncer.

Edward m'envoya un sourire éclatant.

« Tu trouves Tanya belle ? »

Ce fut à moi de le regarder comme s'il était d'une autre planète.

« C'est juste que ça lui fera plaisir quand je lui rapporterai. » sourit Edward. « Elle est homosexuelle. C'est pour ça que notre accord l'arrange, elle. Ses parents n'apprécieraient pas de savoir que ça fait deux ans qu'elle est en couple avec sa soi-disant meilleure amie. »

J'ouvris la bouche et la refermai dans la seconde, stupéfiée.

« Tu comptes quand même pas lui répéter ça.

_ Si. Ça lui fera plaisir. Et t'inquiète, sa copine est pas jalouse des filles hétéro. T'es bien hétéro, hein ?

_ Euh, oui.

_ Cool... » sourit Edward.

Un léger silence plana quelques instants, et je me rassis sur le fauteuil de cuir, jetant un bref regard à Edward.

« Bien. Tu passes une bonne soirée ? »

Ce fut à mon tour de sourciller, et Edward sourit.

« Ok. Alors raconte-moi... A quoi ressemblent tes journées en Italie ?

_ Oh... Tu sais, je ne fais rien de bien passionnant... Du fait de... Enfin, c'est pas toujours facile. Je lis beaucoup. » Inventai-je.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans ses yeux.

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? »

Je finis par me détendre, et notre conversation dura pendant une bonne demi-heure ; Edward se révélait être un garçon charmant, vraiment intelligent même s'il ne se donnait pas la peine de faire des études – il envisageait une carrière dans la chanson, sans passer par les écoles prestigieuses qui auraient pu lui être ouvertes.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus il m'envoûtait.

Et puis notre sujet de conversation s'épuisa, et un léger silence plana, pendant lequel nous nous fixâmes du regard avec... Intensité.

Ce fut là que je réalisai pleinement ce qui se passait.

J'étais. Assise. Dans un fauteuil. Enfermée dans une bibliothèque plus grande que ma maison. Avec. Edward. Cullen.

Je fermai les yeux, me pinçai discrètement, et me frottai le front.

« Mal au crâne ? » fit Edward en se levant.

Il s'approcha de moi, et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de mon fauteuil, alors que je me tassais à l'opposé.

« Non. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

_ A même pas deux heures du mat' ?

_ Le décalage horaire. » couinai-je.

Un sourire triste me sembla passer sur les lèvres de mon compagnon pendant une demi-seconde, et mon cœur loupa un battement.

L'atmosphère se fit soudain plus électrique.

« Je vois. »

Ma peau frissonna, et je vis ses yeux glisser dessus. Mon ventre se serra.

Il faisait soudain vraiment chaud dans cette pièce.

_ Hum. Et, euh... Pourquoi t'es monté au fait ? Lançai-je pour rompre le silence.

_ Tanya m'a envoyé un message, me rappela Edward en ancrant son regard au mien.

_ Et pourquoi tu m'as demandé de rester ? » Demandai-je un ton plus bas.

Edward se pencha vers moi ; son nez effleura le mien, et nos souffles se seraient mélangés si je n'avais pas retenu le mien.

« Et pourquoi tu l'as fait ? » murmura-t-il.

Mon cœur loupa un battement, et je me mordillai les lèvres en fixant les siennes.

Un instant plus tard, sa bouche prenait la mienne et une main se crochetait sur ma nuque, m'arrachant un gémissement.

Je me rapprochai d'Edward, levant mon visage vers le sien, et attrapai d'une main son épaule, avant de glisser l'autre dans ses cheveux – ça faisait des heures que j'en avais envie.

Une main vint se positionner au bas de mon dos, et, sans comprendre comment, je me retrouvai soudainement debout sur mes pieds, appuyée de tout mon poids sur Edward, retenue contre lui par ses mains sur mes reins et ma colonne vertébrale.

Je frissonnai violemment, et m'arrachai à son baiser, le fixant d'un air choqué.

Son regard s'était considérablement assombri ; il ne me lâcha pas.

« Euh... » commençai-je d'une voix hésitante, rougissant.

Edward poussa un soupir presque imperceptible, et son étreinte se défit.

Je reculai d'un pas, regardant les rangées de livres.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas coucher avec moi.

_ J'ai juste dit que je n'y comptais pas ce soir. »

Je tressaillis, et plantai à nouveau mon regard dans le sien.

Mon sang se mit à bouillir dans mes veines.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû dire ça comme ça. » fit Edward en avançant vers moi.

Je reculai.

« C'est rien. Je t'assure.

_ J'aimerais te revoir avant ton départ.

_ Je suis pas... »

_Angela Volturi._

_Merde._

Je perdais la tête.

« Comme ça. Complétai-je.

_ Je... Ok. Pas de problèmes. J'aimerais quand même... Je sais pas, t'inviter à dîner ?

_ Euh...

_ Ou n'importe quoi. Tu n'auras qu'à choisir.

_ Edward... Euh...

_ Angela... S'il te plait. »

L'entendre prononcer ce prénom qui n'était pas le mien me serra le cœur, et je baissai les yeux.

_Edward Cullen te propose un rencart._

_Ça, ça ne pourrait arriver que dans ces contes de fées à la con que tu t'inventes depuis des années._

_Le voir juste une fois. Tu le regretteras si tu ne le fais pas._

Timidement, sans le regarder, je hochai la tête.

« D'accord. » soufflai-je.

Je l'entendis presque sourire, et cela me causa un vertige.

« Ok. Je t'appelle demain... Enfin, cet après-midi... Euh, je pense que mes parents doivent avoir le numéro d'Aro ?

_ Oui... Euh, non ! Enfin, si, mais attends, je te file mon numéro de portable. »

Il sourit, et alla sur le petit bureau de la bibliothèque, prenant un stylo et un post-it. Je lui donnai mon numéro, et à nouveau mon cœur se serra quand je le vis tracer d'une écriture élégante les lettres du prénom d'une autre.

J'aurais aimé savoir comment il écrivait le mien, de prénom.

« C'est un numéro américain !

_ … Un portable que mon père m'a acheté pour quand je voyage aux Etats-Unis. Inventai-je.

_ Merci, Angela. »

Ses yeux dans les miens. Nouveau coup de poignard. Je me forçai à sourire.

Je jetai un regard à la pendule murale.

Deux heures passées.

Il allait être l'heure de partir.

« Aro doit me chercher. Soufflai-je.

_ Tu appelles ton père par son prénom ? » S'étonna Edward.

Je rougis.

« Hein ? Oh, non... Enfin c'est rare... ça arrive que quand...euh... ça doit être la fatigue. »

Edward sourit, se releva du bureau contre lequel il s'était posé, et s'approcha de moi, effleurant mes cheveux de son nez, et caressant le V de peau dénudée dans mon dos du bout d'un doigt.

Sans comprendre quelle force me poussait, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, et me plaquai contre lui pour reprendre ses lèvres.

Il poussa un grondement et sa langue pénétra ma bouche pour venir caresser la mienne, causant à mon cœur une accélération qui aurait pu, je l'aurais juré, lui être fatale.

L'une de mes mains caressa sa nuque, son dos par-dessus sa chemise, et une seconde j'envisageai de la lui arracher pour pouvoir continuer à le parcourir.

Puis on frappa à la porte, et elle s'entrebâilla.

« Oh, les gens ? Vous êtes habillés ? »

Edward soupira de frustration, et je m'arrachai de lui dans un sursaut.

« Tu peux entrer, Tanya. » Fit-il d'une voix lasse en réarrangeant ses vêtements et ses cheveux.

Je détournai mon regard de lui pendant que la blonde au sourire malicieux nous regardait.

« Je suis quand même un peu déçue qu'il y ait encore autant de tissu sur chacun de vous.

_ Qui te dit qu'on ne s'est pas rhabillés avant que tu ne frappes ? Répliqua Edward.

_ Vraiment ? Fit Tanya en me lançant un regard suggestif.

_ Mate pas ma copine. » plaisanta Edward.

Je virai écarlate, et Tanya éclata de rire.

_Ma copine._

« C'est ok Eddie. »

Il grogna.

« Angela, ton père te cherche. Vous allez partir. Voilà ce qu'on fait. On descend toutes les deux, et toi, Eddie, tu te démerdes comme tu veux, mais tu sors de cette maison sans te faire repérer. On te retrouve dehors pour les au revoir larmoyants. Je tiens pas à ce que les autres sachent que ça fait un moment que vous êtes enfermés tous les deux.

_ Comment tu veux que je sorte ? S'agaça Edward.

_ Ça te posait pas de problème d'escalader le balcon de ta chambre, quand tu faisais le mur il y a quelques années, Eddie. » Railla Tanya.

Il soupira, vaincu.

« A tout à l'heure... »

Nous descendîmes avec Tanya, et rejoignîmes les autres dans le salon.

« Angela. Où étais-tu donc passée ? Sourit Aro.

_ Dans la salle de bains. Je devais me rafraîchir.

_ Pendant tout ce temps ? Plaisanta Carlisle.

_ Avant, je lui ai fait faire un tour du propriétaire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Intervint Tanya.

_ Bien sûr que non. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

_ Excellente, je vous remercie.

_ Aro, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous revoir. Enchanté d'avoir enfin pu rencontrer votre fille.

_ Mais c'est moi qui vous remercie de votre invitation. »

Les Cullen nous raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la limousine blanche qu'Aro avait dû appeler pendant que j'étais encore avec Edward.

Mes joues se tintèrent légèrement quand je le vis nous rejoindre du coin de l'œil.

« Edward ! On se demandait où tu étais passé.

_ Sortir prendre un bol d'air, sourit-il en me regardant.

_ Dans les fourrés ? » Demanda Carlisle en arrachant une épine de la veste de son costume.

Pour seule réponse, Edward m'adressa un sourire qui fit bouillir mon sang.

« Vous partez déjà ?

_ Oui.

_ Quand rentrez-vous en Italie ?

_ Oh, dans deux jours. »

Je vis Edward se décomposer légèrement, puis reprendre un visage plus neutre.

« Qui sait. Peut-être que bientôt ce sera nous qui vous rendrons visite en Italie ? »

Esmée et Carlisle acquiescèrent, visiblement enchantés par l'idée.

Aro se raidit imperceptiblement.

« Avec plaisir. » souffla-t-il.

Sur ce, nous nous séparâmes ; mon regard croisa une dernière fois celui d'Edward alors que je montais dans la limousine, et nous démarrâmes pour l'hôtel.

Le silence régna quelques instants dans l'habitacle.

« J'espère que tu as passé une soirée pas trop ennuyante ?

_ C'est pas vraiment mon monde... soufflai-je en regardant par la vitre.

_ Je le conçois. »

Une voiture nous suivait. Celle d'Emmett. Je souris, un peu lasse.

Puis me tournai vers Aro.

« Je ne vous ai pas vu discuter avec des fournisseurs.

_ On ne va pas dîner chez des amis,_ a fortiori_ à un gala de charité, pour rencontrer des fournisseurs. Répliqua Aro, si fatigué qu'il me semblait avoir pris dix ans.

_ Alors... Pourquoi ? »

Un silence me répondit dans un premier temps ; puis l'homme se tourna vers moi.

« Ma fille Angela est effectivement dans un centre de désintox. »

Il se détourna.

« Nous le cachons à la presse, mais une info a filtré et est devenue une rumeur. Quand je vous ai vue dans la rue, jeudi... C'était inespéré. Je pouvais vous faire passer pour elle, et, l'air de rien, discréditer ceux qui avançaient qu'Angie est... »

Il s'arrêta, et je me tournai vers la vitre, ne posant pas plus de question.

Le chauffeur se gara, et, après un léger sourire à Aro Volturi, ouvris ma portière.

« Attends ! »

Il attrapa une enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de son veston, épaisse, et je baissai le regard en comprenant ce qu'elle contenait.

« Tu les as bien mérités. C'était brillant... L'histoire du film. »

Je haussai les épaules. J'eus presque envie de lui laisser ses dix mille dollars.

J'avais soudain honte. Mais pourquoi ?

« Et... Comment vous ferez... Je veux dire, vous allez les revoir ces gens, et peut-être enfin leur présenter votre fille ? »

Aro fit un geste du doigt, et sortit un portefeuille de sa poche intérieure. Il l'ouvrit, et en extirpa une photographie qu'il me présenta.

« Angie a 15 ans sur cette photo. »

Je pris la photo, et fut vite ébahie.

Cette fille, c'était... presque mon portrait craché. À part peut-être la forme du nez, la coupe de cheveux... Elle devait aussi avoir les yeux plus noisette que les miens. Mais notre ressemblance était troublante, et je comprenais qu'Aro m'aie abordée.

Je lui rendis sa photo.

« Même si je la présente dans un an, les gens auront un souvenir trop flou de toi pour vous différencier. Merci pour tout. Me dit-il sans me regarder.

_ Je vous en prie. » fis-je en saisissant l'argent, incapable aussi de le regarder dans les yeux. « J'apporterai la robe à votre hôtel. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Sûrement pas. C'est un cadeau. »

Je relevai le regard sur lui.

« Allez, ouste ! Me chassa-t-il.

_ Merci à vous. » murmurai-je.

Je sortis de la voiture, et montai dans celle de mon frère.

**oOo**

J'étais réveillée depuis quelques heures ; et en train de me convaincre que non, Cullen n'appellerait pas le numéro que je lui avais donné.

La veille...

Peut-être avait-il bu. Peut-être se sentait juste t-il seul.

Mais ce qui s'était passé... Ne devait sans doute avoir aucune valeur à ses yeux.

Comme s'il pouvait s'intéresser à une fille comme moi...

_A moins qu'il ne voie qu'Angela en toi..._

A 14 h, j'étais totalement convaincue et presque persuadée qu'il m'avait déjà oubliée.

Et à 14 h 12, mon portable se mit à sonner.

Mon cœur se mit à battre d'une manière désordonnée.

Je ne connaissais pas le numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran.

Deux sonneries.

Devais-je décrocher ?

Trois.

Peut-être qu'il serait mieux que je ne le fasse pas. Une histoire avec lui... C'était pas viable.

Quatre.

C'était décidé. J'allais éluder ses appels.

Mon sang se glaça, et je me précipitai sur mon portable pour décrocher avant que le répondeur ne s'active.

« Allô ?

_ Allô, Angela ? C'est Edward. »

Je fermai les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

« J'ai bien cru que j'allais tomber sur ta messagerie. »

Je laissai échapper un rire jaune. _Salut, c'est Bella, veuillez laisser un message après le bip..._

Il allait falloir que j'en change.

« J'étais pas à côté de mon portable.

_ Tant que je ne te réveille pas...

_ Non, t'inquiète pas.

_ Bien dormi ?

_ Et toi ?

_ Ça peut aller... »

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa, qu'Edward finit par rompre. Tant mieux, parce que de mon côté, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire.

« Alors... Tu repars demain.

_ … Ouais.

_ Ok... Et... Tu fais quoi, cet après-m ? Je pensais que...

_ On pourrait aller se balader. » proposai-je, le cœur battant.

Il y eut un court silence.

« Je connais un coin sympa. Mais t'as peut-être pas les chaussures adaptées...

_ Euh, si, t'inquiète. Je voyage jamais sans ma paire de baskets. »

Je l'entendis sourire au bout de la ligne.

« D'accord. Je passe te prendre à ton hôtel alors ? Dans... Disons, une demi-heure ? »

Je me raidis sur mon lit, essayant de calculer à toute vitesse le temps qu'il allait me falloir pour me rendre à l'hôtel de Aro.

Oh merde...

« En fait, passe plutôt dans une heure. Je... N'ai pas encore pris ma douche. »

Un petit rire résonna à l'autre bout du fil.

« Ça marche. À dans une heure. »

Je me levai d'un bond de mon lit, et dévalai les escaliers.

**oOo**

J'étais adossée au mur de l'hôtel d'Aro, priant pour que celui-ci ne sorte pas, quand une Volvo grise s'arrêta en double-file à peu près à ma hauteur.

Tanya passa sa tête par la portière et me fit signe de monter.

Je m'exécutai le plus rapidement possible.

« Salut Angela. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reste pas avec vous. J'suis venue sauver les apparences ; cet endroit regorge de paparazzi. Coin de riches. Rit Tanya.

_ Hin hin, acquiesçai-je vaguement en croisant le regard d'Edward dans le rétroviseur.

_ Tu vas bien ? »

Tanya me fit la conversation jusqu'à ce qu'Edward nous arrête devant une maison dans un quartier résidentiel.

« C'est là que je descend ! Bye ! »

En un claquement de portière, le silence revint dans l'habitacle.

Ni Edward ni moi ne bougeâmes dans un premier temps.

Puis il se tourna vers moi, et nous nous détaillâmes.

Il était habillé d'une manière très simple. Avec des vêtements qui auraient pu passer pour décontractés si ils n'avaient pas tous arboré une célèbre marque ; il avait une barbe de la veille, et une casquette couvrait soigneusement ses mèches folles.

Il était sexy à un point inimaginable.

« Tu comptes rester derrière ? » Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin de nature à faire fondre la banquise.

Je me sentis devenir écarlate et descendis de voiture pour venir m'asseoir à la place passager, sans oser plus regarder Edward.

Il me fixa quelques instants, puis démarra.

« Jean, pull, vieilles baskets. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'une fille de couturier mette du prêt-à-porter.

_ J'ai cru comprendre qu'on faisait quelque chose ne nécessitant pas de se mettre sur son trente-et-un. Répliquai-je en regardant la route défiler.

_ Exact. Quand même, des vêtements aussi... Ils ont l'air franchement bon marché. Je m'incline. Tu dois être une pro du déguisement. »

J'émis simplement un sourire froid, blessée.

Ce que je portais, c'était des habits de tous les jours.

Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward me lancer un regard curieux.

« J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

_ Tu nous emmènes où ? » Éludai-je.

Il me regarda quelques secondes, surpris, et se reconcentra sur la route.

« Euh, tu aimes les balades en forêt ? »

Je souris, plus détendue.

Oui j'aimais. Et je préférais ça à un lieu public... Edward Cullen aussi, sans doute.

« J'ignorais qu'il y avait la forêt à New York. » plaisantai-je en le regardant à nouveau.

Il m'envoya un immense sourire.

« Va falloir s'éloigner un peu.

_ J'ai rien contre... » fis-je un peu distraitement.

Nouveau regard curieux.

Nous restâmes une heure dans la voiture ; puis le flot de circulation devint moins dense, et Edward nous arrêta sur le bas-côté d'une route, d'où partait un chemin à peine visible.

Nous descendîmes de voiture, et nous éloignâmes par ce petit sentier.

« Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Tu me parais... » Commença Edward, hésitant.

Je soutins son regard, faussement neutre.

« Je te parais ?

_ Rien. »

Il se rapprocha soudain de moi, et posa brièvement ses lèvres sur ma joue, avant de me prendre la main.

Sans un mot, il m'entraîna à travers le bois, et je commençai à m'inquiéter un peu.

Pas du fait de la présence d'Edward ; mais parce qu'on s'éloignait de la route et que j'espérais franchement qu'il retrouve le chemin du retour. Moi, j'en serais incapable.

Puis une clairière s'ouvrit à nos yeux, et je me figeai, émerveillée.

Edward s'arrêta à côté de moi, serrant ma main dans la sienne.

Devant nous, tout n'était qu'une symphonie de couleurs ; rouge, jaune, orange, marron. Les arbres avaient revêtu leurs couleurs d'automne et entouraient une clairière désormais jonchée de feuilles mortes ; le vent soufflait légèrement, faisant remonter une odeur d'humus, et un oiseau que je n'aurais jamais su reconnaître chantait quelque part.

« C'est... Magnifique. »

Edward me lança un regard ; puis se retourna vers la clairière.

Je lui fus reconnaissante de ne pas me sortir un lourd « Moins que toi » ou « Oui, magnifique » en me regardant.

« J'aime vraiment cet endroit. Peu de gens le connaissent c'est assez... Paumé.

_ J'espère d'ailleurs que tu sauras retrouver le chemin. Fis-je craintivement.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu aurais peur de passer la nuit avec moi ? » sourit-il en me faisant tourner face à lui.

Sa main se positionna sur ma taille, et me rapprocha de lui. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

« Je ne voudrais pas mourir de froid. » Soufflai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, et nos lèvres se scellèrent. J'entrouvris ma bouche, glissant ma main dans ses cheveux, et il me plaqua contre lui au moment précis où sa langue rencontra la mienne ; il se fit passionné, et je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

Son sourire contre mes lèvres me vexa presque, et, malicieuse, je rompis notre baiser pour le regarder droit dans les yeux ; sans savoir exactement ce qui me prenait, j'ouvris les boutons de sa veste.

Son regard noircit, et je glissai mes bras sous les pans de son manteau en allant embrasser son cou.

Son odeur me faisait tourner la tête. Il poussa un grognement en me collant encore plus contre lui, puis me souleva pour aller me plaquer contre un arbre.

« Angela... »

Je me raidis.

Il dut mal l'interpréter, car il s'éloigna légèrement, me regardant d'un air inquiet.

« Je t'ai fait mal ?

_ Non... » Soufflai-je en glissant contre l'écorce et en retouchant terre – au sens propre comme au sens figuré -, les joues glacées, les yeux baissés.

_Angela._

Je n'étais pas cette fille.

Je lui mentais, et ça me faisait mal.

« J'aimerais rentrer. Fis-je d'une voix blanche.

_ Mais... »

Edward s'arrêta, puis rompit tout contact avec moi.

« Comme tu veux. »

Nous repartîmes en silence jusqu'à sa voiture, et je regrettai franchement la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne ; l'atmosphère s'était faite lourde, et j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

_Fière de toi princesse ? T'as voulu jouer aux grandes dames, mais voilà où ça te mène... T'aurais mieux fait de dire à Edward que tu préférais ne pas le revoir._

Je déglutis péniblement.

Edward me raccompagna à l'hôtel dans un silence lourd ; mais, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de descendre de sa voiture, il se tourna vers moi.

Son air triste m'acheva.

« Angela... Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quoi que ce soit de mal ? »

Sans réellement pouvoir lutter contre mon corps, je me jetai contre lui, agrippai sa nuque et l'embrassai violemment.

Il se raidit dans mes bras, une demi-seconde avant de passer ses bras autour de moi et de me plaquer du mieux qu'il put contre son corps.

Je tressaillis et m'éloignai de lui, le souffle court.

« Les paparazzis... » Soufflai-je.

Heureusement, personne ne semblait avoir fait attention à nous.

Edward baissa les yeux.

« C'est ça qui te gêne ? Le fait que je sois 'fiancé' à Tanya ? Elle t'a pourtant dit que...

_ Je sais Edward. Mais... Non, c'est pas ça. C'est que... »

Les mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge, et je baissai les yeux.

« Angela qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? écoute on va rompre avec Tanya. On en a parlé... Ce matin. » Fit Edward en détournant les yeux.

Je le fixai, surprise.

Que voulait-il dire par 'ce matin' ?

« Pour... Pourquoi ? »

Il me lança un long regard.

« Parce que j'ai envie de te revoir. »

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans l'habitacle, et je ne sus que répondre sur le coup.

Je me contentai de me perdre dans les yeux émeraude d'Edward.

« Angela j'ai envie de sortir avec toi. Je m'en fous de la distance, de ma vie facile avec Tanya officiellement, et des autres filles dans l'ombre. Je veux que ça cesse. »

Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure, et je vis son regard noircir.

Il se pencha vers moi, et je l'arrêtai d'une main sur le torse.

« Je sais qu'on se connait depuis même pas 24 h. Mais tu me plais _réellement_, et c'est un fait assez incroyable pour mériter de faire la une des journaux de nos deux pays. Laisse-moi une chance de te le prouver... Me supplia-t-il.

« Attends. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose avant... Démarre. »

Il haussa les sourcils, surpris.

« S'il te plait, Edward. Démarre, et prends le boulevard à droite au bout de la rue. »

Sans plus de protestation, il obéit, et, les yeux centrés sur la route, le stress me nouant le ventre, je le guidai dans New York.

J'allais tenter le tout pour le tout.

Si Edward était sincère, cela ne le gênerait sans doute pas de savoir... Qui j'étais.

Qui je n'étais pas.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination, et je levai les yeux vers le bâtiment qui se dressait devant nous, la gorge nouée.

« Pourquoi tu nous amènes sur le campus, Angela ? Tu m'as l'air de bien connaître New York. » Fit Edward d'une voix neutre.

Je baissai les yeux, puis les relevai sur lui, torturée.

« Je m'appelle pas Angela. »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de me fixer.

Impénétrable.

Je détournai mon regard, plus angoissée que jamais.

« Aro m'a engagée. Pour faire semblant. Je t'ai menti... J'avais pas le droit de te le dire, je suis désolée, mais... »

Je le regardai à nouveau ; il secoua la tête, et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes. T'es qui, si t'es pas...

_ Je m'appelle Bella... Enfin, Isabella Swan. Je suis étudiante ici, en deuxième année de biologie. »

Un lourd silence s'imposa entre nous, et quand le regard d'Edward s'ancra de nouveau au mien, je crus que mon cœur se déchirait.

« Pardon ? Fit-il, glacial.

_ Je...

_ C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu as été payée pour nous mentir à tous ? Gronda-t-il.

_ Edward je... fis-je en secouant la tête.

_ Et je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore avec moi ? T'espères peut-être que maintenant qu'Aro n'a plus besoin de tes services c'est moi qui vais t'entretenir ? »

Je me figeai, et sentis le sang quitter mon visage.

Edward et moi nous fixâmes un long moment, lui furieux, moi, livide.

« Sors de cette voiture.

_ Tu me prends pour une prostituée, Edward ?

_ Oh, tu t'es juste contentée d'être escort girl là. Mais elles commencent toutes comme ça, avant de finir putes de luxe, ouais. » cracha-t-il.

Ma main partit toute seule, et je le giflai de toutes mes forces, blessée.

Il se recula, me fixant avec haine, fureur, et incompréhension.

« Je suis désolée, Edward, si je ne suis pas née avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, comme toi. Je suis désolée si papa et maman ne peuvent pas me payer tout ce que je désire, même si ce que je désire c'est simplement une chance de pouvoir faire des études. Je suis désolée si du coup, il m'est très dur de refuser une opportunité telle que celle qu'Aro m'a offerte pour me donner une chance d'avoir un avenir. Ça m'a gênée, de devoir faire semblant d'être une autre. Surtout dans ton putain de monde où, t'en es la preuve vivante, tout n'est qu'apparences. Ça m'a gênée de te mentir. Je n'avais aucun droit de te dire qui j'étais en réalité, et j'ose espérer que cela ne mettra pas l'amitié d'Aro et tes parents en danger. Mais je ne pouvais plus te mentir. Car je t'ai cru quand tu m'as dit que je te plaisais... Quelle conne. Et dire que je me suis fait avoir par tes beaux yeux... Je me dégoûte. Ça, tu peux en être sûr. Mais regarde-toi bien, Edward. Tu me reproches d'avoir menti à une centaine de personnes le temps d'une soirée, alors que toi ça fait des années que tu mens au monde entier, y compris à tes propres parents, sur ton amour avec Tanya ! Tu crois que je n'étais attirée que par ton fric ? Ça aurait été le cas, j'aurais continué à te mentir quelques temps, histoire de soutirer cet argent auquel tu tiens tellement. En vérité, c'est toi qui ne t'intéressais qu'à mon statut social. Sans quoi tu t'en foutrais du nom que je porte. Tout ce qui compterait, ce serait le temps qu'on a passé ensemble. »

Je secouai la tête, amère, à court de souffle, me détachai et ouvris la portière.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je me dégoûte d'être tombée am... D'être attirée par toi. Mais toi, tu me dégoûtes encore plus. »

Je sortis de la voiture, et claquai la portière derrière moi, avant de partir en courant en direction des arrêts de bus, les larmes aux yeux.

**

* * *

EDWARD POV

* * *

**

Secoué, je restai quelques secondes immobile, la joue brûlante, le cœur démoli, et un sentiment de honte grandissant en moi au fur et à mesure que la tirade de... Cette fille s'imprimait en moi.

_Tu me dégoûtes..._

Je tressaillis, et démarrai ma voiture, partant en trombe pour me lancer dans la circulation new-yorkaise.

Elle m'avait menti.

Elle m'avait trompé.

Elle...

Je manquai de rentrer dans un abruti garé en double-file, pilai sèchement, klaxonnai comme un malade, et hurlai tout ce que je pouvais d'insultes en déboîtant de manière dangereuse.

Ça faisait mal, putain !

Je voulais me la retirer de la tête.

Je la haïssais.

**oOo**

_Novembre 2010_

Un mois que je ne mangeais plus que par nécessité.

Un mois que je ne dormais plus que quelques heures entrecoupées par nuit.

Un mois que je ne pensais qu'à une seule et même personne... Et que cette personne n'était pas moi.

Contrairement à avant. Avant que je ne la rencontre.

Un mois que je n'étais plus qu'une minable loque, même aux yeux de mes parents. Un mois qu'ils croyaient que c'était du fait de ma rupture avec Tanya ; effectivement, quand un mois plus tôt, j'étais rentré de mon rendez-vous avec Ang... Isabella, Tanya avait vu que j'étais dans tous mes états. Elle m'avait questionné sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que je lui raconte dans les détails tout ce que... Cette fille m'avait dit.

Ce que je lui avais dit, à mon tour.

Et ce qu'elle m'avait répondu.

Soudain fermée, Tanya m'avait balancé ces quelques mots : « La seule chose qui me retient de t'en coller une, c'est qu'Isabella -Bella- Swan l'a déjà fait et que finalement t'as pas belle gueule. Demain notre rupture sera officielle Edward. Et je ne veux plus te voir tant que tu ne seras pas allé lui demander pardon. »

Tanya avait tenu parole. Un mois que j'étais officiellement célibataire, harcelé par les journalistes et poursuivi par trois fois plus de femmes voulant me 'consoler' qu'avant. Et que Tanya refusait de me voir.

Un mois que j'essayais de me convaincre que j'avais bien réagi.

Mais c'était faux. Je me mentais.

C'était Tanya... et Isabella -Bella- qui avaient raison.

J'étais le salaud dans l'histoire.

Et ça ne m'aurait pas fait si mal, si je n'avais pas eu le coup de foudre pour cette fille.

Je devais la récupérer.

**oOo**

« Bonjour, madame. Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais... Je recherche une élève en deuxième année de biologie. »

La femme du secrétariat de premier cycle d'études scientifiques releva la tête et me fixa d'un air torve.

Fébrile, je me contenais violemment pour ne pas perdre patience.

J'avais voulu chercher l'adresse de la fille qui hantait mes rêves dans un botin new-yorkais ; mais je ne l'avais pas trouvé. Elle devait encore vivre chez ses parents, et je ne pensais pas qu'appeler tous les Swan de la ville serait la solution la plus rapide pour la retrouver ; surtout si je me trompais et qu'elle logeait en résidence étudiante, donc sans numéro de téléphone.

Je ne voulais pas utiliser son portable.

Je voulais me confronter à elle. Face à face. Qu'elle n'aie pas la moindre chance de me cacher ses émotions quand je la supplierai de me pardonner.

Parce que j'étais prêt à la supplier.

Bon, et accessoirement, dans un accès de colère, un mois auparavant j'avais effacé son numéro de mon portable.

« Vous savez que les étudiants sont répartis en un nombre incalculable de groupes ?

_ J'aimerais juste savoir où elle a cours aujourd'hui. C'est tout.

_ Appelez-là.

_ Je n'ai pas son numéro.

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de vous communiquer des informations sur les élèves. »

Je me penchai sur le bureau de la secrétaire, et elle me regarda pour la première fois droit dans les yeux.

Perdit contenance.

« Écoutez. Je ne vous demande pas son numéro de sécu, son adresse ni même son âge. Je vous demande juste où je peux la trouver, aujourd'hui. C'est tout. Et si il faut que je vous paye pour ça, je vous paierai. »

Elle déglutit, les yeux écarquillés. Je sortis 50 dollars de ma poche et les posai sur son bureau. Ça n'aurait peut-être pas été nécessaire ; mais je me sentais pris d'une envie de faire comme dans les films.

Mettre des moyens grandioses pour reconquérir celle que j'avais jeté. Sauf que je doutais qu'elle aurait apprécié que je fasse afficher en gigantesque sur un panneau publicitaire « Isabella Swan, je suis fou de toi, reviens-moi, E. A. Cullen ».

La secrétaire se réveilla enfin, et tapa un nom sur son ordinateur.

« Amphi Cooper*. Quand vous sortez de ce bâtiment, vous prenez le chemin à droite, vous le continuez, au bout à gauche, vous entrez dans le bâtiment blanc, il est au rez-de-chaussée.

_ Merci. Fis-je en me redressant.

_ Le cours est commencé depuis une demi-heure ! »

Je claquai la porte derrière moi, et courus dans la direction indiquée, le cœur battant la chamade.

_Pitié qu'elle y soit. Il fallait qu'elle soit là._

J'entrai comme un dératé dans un grand bâtiment blanc ; arrêtai un élève qui me regardait bizarrement.

« L'amphi Cooper ?

_ C'est celui-là... »

Je me précipitai vers l'amphi, et ouvris la porte avec fracas.

**oOo**

Une centaine d'élèves relevèrent leurs yeux et se retournèrent, alors que j'entrais dans l'amphi.

« Je peux vous aider, monsieur. Me fit le professeur d'une voix froide.

_ Oui. Bella Swan est ici ? » Demandai-je en fouillant l'amphi des yeux.

Un murmure s'éleva dans la salle, et je finis par croiser une paire d'yeux chocolat ; yeux qui se remplirent de colère, visage qui se ferma, et la fille qui hantait mon cœur depuis un mois se détourna.

« Ce n'est pas un cirque, ici, monsieur. Je vous prierai de quitter cet amphi !

_ Non non, c'est bon. Je ne dis plus rien. »

Je descendis les marches de l'amphi, et m'installai sur la rangée de ma belle, deux personnes me séparant d'elle.

Je tournai la tête dans sa direction, et pus entrapercevoir ses joues écarlates, juste avant qu'elle ne rabatte ses cheveux entre nous tel un rideau, me frustrant.

Ses doigts se serrèrent sur son stylo, et malgré la rumeur grandissante, le prof reprit son cours, sur une notion dont je ne saisissais absolument rien.

Je regardais ma belle.

La fille à côté d'elle lui murmura quelque chose, et Bella haussa légèrement la voix pour lui répondre, agacée.

« Personne. »

L'autre lui murmura encore quelques mots.

« Apparences trompeuses. » commenta simplement Isabella.

Mon cœur se fendilla, mais je ravalai ma douleur et ne pus empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur mes lèvres.

Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec un tel caractère.

Ça faisait partie d'_elle_.

Et j'avais envie de découvrir le reste.

Le cours me sembla s'éterniser ; les murmures avaient commencé à s'atténuer, même si j'avais entendu que certains – ou plutôt certaines – m'avaient déjà reconnu.

Je m'en foutais.

Je devais juste trouver un moyen de parler avec Bella à la fin du cours, et je sentais qu'elle n'allait pas me faciliter la tâche.

Déjà, j'étais absolument certain qu'elle allait préférer sortir du rang dans lequel elle était par la gauche, même si pour ça elle allait devoir attendre qu'une dizaine d'étudiants se bougent. Contre trois – dont moi – à sa droite.

Le prof annonça la fin du cours, et je me levai pour laisser passer les deux étudiants à côté de moi.

Et, à ma grande surprise, Bella se dirigea vers moi.

Sans me regarder.

Elle sortit du rang et voulut remonter vers les portes de l'amphi, mais je la saisis par le bras.

« Attends...

_ Lâche-moi. » Me coupa-t-elle, glaciale.

Je l'obligeai à se retourner, et nos yeux se rencontrèrent.

Mon cœur commença à battre la chamade.

Les autres étudiants s'étaient tous stoppés pour nous regarder.

« Je dois te parler.

_ Non. »

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte, et remonta en bousculant une ou deux personnes au passage ; je me précipitai à sa suite, indifférent aux regards, et sortis de l'amphi.

Elle se dirigeait vers les portes du bâtiment dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

Je mis mes mains en porte-voix, et haussai le ton.

« Isabella Swan ! Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour te parler, j'ai soudoyé une secrétaire pour savoir où tu te trouvais, j'ai foutu le bordel dans ton cours et crois-moi, je suis prêt à te suivre et à recommencer autant de fois qu'il le faudra jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de m'accorder cinq minutes de ton temps ! »

Un silence pesant se fit dans le hall du bâtiment ; suivi par la montée de quelques murmures.

Le seule fille qui m'intéressait se figea. Dos à moi.

« Cinq minutes, ou plus d'ailleurs. » Ne pus-je m'empêcher d'ajouter d'une voix à peine moins forte.

Elle se retourna vivement, et je perdis tout sourire quand je remarquai ses yeux brillants de larmes et ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Tu crois que tu peux te ramener ici et hurler tes conneries au vu et au su de tout le monde ? Ça te suffit pas de m'avoir insultée en privé, faut aussi que tu m'humilies en public ? Va te faire foutre si tu crois que je vais t'écouter une seconde de plus, j'aime autant changer de fac, et même de pays d'ici le semestre prochain ! »

Elle se retourna à nouveau, et, soudain moins sûr de moi, je me précipitai à sa suite, ne réussissant à la rattraper qu'à l'extérieur. Je saisis son bras, et m'y accrochai malgré la force qu'elle mettait à se débattre.

« Bella attends... Attends je t'en supplie ! Je suis désolé. Je t'ai fait du mal, et il n'y a pas un jour où je ne le regrette ! »

Elle pleurait ouvertement désormais, et je la ramenai vers moi, la plaquai contre mon torse, son visage dans mon cou, autant pour la tenir enfin dans mes bras que pour la cacher de tous les autres, certains nous prenant en photo, d'autres nous filmant carrément.

Je me mis à parler plus bas, car la suite n'appartenait qu'à nous.

« Bella... J'ai été idiot ok ? Je regrette vraiment ce que je t'ai dit. J'étais fou de rage, je... Je me suis pas rendu compte. J'ai cru que tu t'étais servie de moi... Je suis minable Bella, et si tu décides de ne pas me laisser de chance de me faire pardonner... Je le comprendrai, mais je passerai le reste de ma vie à détester le moins-que-rien que la vie facile a fait de moi. Je suis amoureux de toi... » terminai-je dans un souffle.

Elle se raidit dans mes bras, et je resserrai mon étreinte autour d'elle, dévoré par la peur qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Elle voulut se débattre, mais je ne la laissai pas faire ; elle releva sa tête, et planta son regard bien trop brillant et rougi dans le mien, en colère.

« Va chier Edward. On n'est pas du même monde, tu me l'as bien fait comprendre la dernière fois. C'est une leçon que je n'oublierai pas.

_ Puisque je te dis que je regrette ! M'exclamai-je, désespéré, la serrant contre moi à lui broyer les os.

_ Tu me fais mal !

_ Je sais... Je fais que ça... » Soufflai-je en plongeant ma tête dans ses cheveux.

Elle resta d'abord immobile contre moi ; puis elle se remit à sangloter, très faiblement, presque imperceptiblement. Les gens groupés autour de nous continuaient à nous regarder, et j'eus soudain la violente envie de la soustraire à leurs regards.

De la protéger.

Je commençai à l'entraîner vers le parking sur lequel ma voiture nous attendait, et cette fois, elle se laissa faire.

Je la portai presque pour la glisser à l'intérieur de l'habitacle, et je fis le tour en ignorant les gens qui se précipitaient soudain vers nous ; je nous enfermai dans la voiture, et démarrai en trombe, kidnappant ma belle pour l'emmener loin d'ici.

Prostrée, elle s'employa à calmer ses larmes ; pas une fois de tout le trajet elle ne se tourna vers moi, et j'avais froid. J'avais vraiment froid.

Je me garai dans la cour de la maison de mes parents, et fis à nouveau le tour de la voiture pour faire sortir Bella ; elle opposa une certaine résistance quand elle reconnut l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, mais je la tirai à ma suite.

Ma mère nous aperçut quand je poussai la porte de l'entrée, mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps d'exprimer sa surprise. Je lui intimai le silence d'un geste de la main en entraînant Bella à ma suite, dans les grands escaliers ; nous montâmes deux étages, et je la tirai jusqu'à ma chambre où je nous enfermai, avant de me débarrasser de ma veste.

Le silence s'installa entre nous, pesant.

Bella était désormais pâle. Trop pâle. Les traits tirés, et je remarquai pour la première fois les cernes sous ses yeux.

Mon cœur se serra à l'idée du mal que je devais lui avoir fait.

Je me laissai tomber sur le lit, et elle se détourna, préférant fixer la cour par la fenêtre de ma chambre.

« Bella... assieds-toi. »

Elle ne répondit rien.

« S'il te plait. Tu fais peur à voir. »

Elle me lança un regard vide, et alla s'appuyer à un mur, à l'opposé de moi.

Le gouffre entre nous me glaçait.

« J'ai attendu ton appel. » Commença-t-elle d'une voix éraillée.

Je perdis contenance, et attendis la suite.

« Quand les journaux ont annoncé votre... Rupture. J'ai cru que... Tu l'avais fait pour moi. J'ai cru que tu regrettais, et que tu allais m'appeler. Tu ne l'as pas fait. »

De nouveau mon cœur se déchira, et je me relevai pour la rejoindre en trois enjambées ; je posai mes mais de chaque côté de sa tête, et cherchai son regard, désespéré.

« C'est Tanya qui a voulu ça, quand je lui ai dit ce que je... »

Elle eut un sourire amer, et détourna le regard.

« Quelle idiote encore une fois d'avoir cru que t'aurais pu faire ça pour moi. »

Tous mes muscles se tendirent d'un coup, et je la saisis par la taille pour aller la jeter sur mon lit, me couchant au dessus d'elle pour l'empêcher de m'échapper.

« Je ferais bien plus que ça pour toi, Bella ! Il me fallait du temps, c'est tout ! Je regrette le mal que je t'ai fait, je ne le répèterai jamais assez ! Bella tu crois vraiment que je serais venu à la fac, que je t'aurais entraînée ici, si j'avais pensé un quart de ce que je t'ai dit dans la voiture, il y a un mois ? On fait tous des erreurs, moi le premier ! Et si je pouvais effacer tout ça... Je le ferais, mais c'est pas possible. »

Je m'interrompis, le souffle court, et la fixai droit dans les yeux, alors que pour la première fois depuis un mois, elle soutenait réellement mon regard.

« Répète ? Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix, si basse que je crus un instant l'avoir rêvé.

_ Je regrette... Murmurai-je.

_ Non. Avant. »

Je fronçai les sourcils, cherchant ce que je lui avais dit avant.

« Je... Ferais bien plus que ça pour toi ? »

Elle frémit, et je me retins de la serrer contre moi.

Quel idiot. Bien sûr, à part la faire remarquer sur son campus, et ça, elle aurait sans doute préféré que je m'en passe, je n'avais absolument rien fait pour elle.

Je posai mon front contre le sien, les yeux clos, et me mis à trembler à mon tour.

« Je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs, Bella. Je me plierai à chaque condition que tu voudras m'imposer, peu importe, tant que tu acceptes de me pardonner... Et de nous laisser une chance. »

Sa main se leva doucement, tremblante, et se posa avec hésitation sur ma joue ; elle caressa du bout des doigts ma pommette, puis les glissa dans mes cheveux, et je me penchai sur elle pour l'embrasser avec passion, retrouvant avec un bonheur inimaginable le goût de ses lèvres.

Mon sang s'enflamma aussitôt, et je glissai une main dans son dos pour la cambrer contre moi ; elle étouffa son gémissement dans ma bouche, et noua une jambe autour des miennes.

Je lâchai ses lèvres pour partir à l'exploration de son cou, de la peau si tendre de sa gorge, descendant mordiller sa clavicule. Elle commença à se tortiller sous moi, mais je l'immobilisai d'un regard ; et, lentement, je commençai à ouvrir son manteau. Il atterrit au pied du lit, rapidement rejoint par le pull de ma belle, que je lui retirai en la questionnant du regard.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se releva vers moi pour m'embrasser, alors que ses doigts hésitants commençaient à ouvrir les boutons de ma chemise ; voyant qu'elle avait du mal, je souris, et terminai à sa place. Elle rougit et baissa le regard ; je me débarrassai de ma chemise, et me couchai à côté d'elle pour la prendre dans mes bras.

« On peut s'arrêter là si tu le souhaites. Murmurai-je.

_ Non... J'en ai envie. »

D'un mouvement elle me fit basculer sur le dos et m'enjamba, commençant à embrasser mon torse, caresser mon dos, lécher mon nombril. Je frémis violemment, et la saisis, un peu brusque, pour nous redresser en position assise. Dans cette position, nos deux sexes étaient collés l'un à l'autre, séparés par nos couches de vêtements ; Bella gémit avant d'entamer un mouvement de frottement, et mes mains se crispèrent sur ses fesses alors que je la basculais sur le dos.

La couvant d'un regard bouillant, je lui retirai son débardeur, et à mon tour je gémis à la vue de son soutien-gorge noir, tout simple, à travers duquel pointaient ses mamelons. Ma bouche commença à les titiller alors que je m'attaquais à son jean, et, bientôt, elle ne se retrouva qu'en sous-vêtements.

Elle rougit vigoureusement et chercha des yeux la couverture ; mais je la forçai à me regarder, et une bouffée d'un tas d'émotions m'envahit à la voir si timide, se mordillant la lèvre, les joues rouges, les cheveux emmêlés.

Belle à en crever.

« Tu es magnifique, Bella... » Grondai-je d'une voix sourde.

Elle rougit encore plus, et ses mains reprirent leurs caresses timides, découvrant mon corps, s'aventurant vers la boucle de ma ceinture.

Deux minutes plus tard, mon pantalon aussi n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Je dégrafai son soutien-gorge, lentement, découvrant son corps – encore plus beau que dans mes rêves érotiques. Sa poitrine était juste parfaite pour mes paumes, son ventre plat était un appel à la tentation, tout en elle appelait à la passion. J'embrassai la frontière délimitée par l'élastique de sa culotte en coton, et elle se cambra en retenant un cri.

« Ne te retiens pas, ma chérie, personne ne peut t'entendre...

_ Edward... » Souffla-t-elle tout bas.

J'embrassai sa culotte humide, et la fis glisser lentement le long de ses jambes ; je remontai prendre sa bouche, et tout doucement ma main glissa de son ventre parfait jusqu'à son centre trempé, allant récolter un peu de son nectar pour aller titiller son clitoris.

Elle agrippa ma nuque et m'embrassa avec violence, alors que mon majeur décrivait des cercles implacables sur son petit bouton, et elle essaya vainement de se retenir de gémir, le souffle court, les yeux serrés, jusqu'au moment où elle explosa dans un cri – et pour la première fois depuis un mois, je me sentis fier de moi.

Sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de son premier orgasme, je fis couler doucement ma bouche sur son corps, et ma langue vint remplacer mes doigts, l'entraînant à nouveau dans un tourbillon de plaisir, se délectant du goût de son désir pour moi, préparant avec application son vagin à me recevoir. Elle s'éloigna vivement de moi au moment où mes dents grignotaient son clitoris, et plongea sa bouche dans mon cou tout en me débarrassant de mon boxer.

Sa main attrapa mon érection, et je sifflai, les abdos contractés.

Doucement, elle commença des va-et-vient, son pouce tournant sur mon gland, et je l'arrêtai en lui prenant la main.

Elle leva un regard gêné vers moi.

« Je le fais mal ?

_ Oh non, Bella, tu es parfaite... » soufflai-je en l'embrassant. « Mais je suis pas loin de... et je veux... en toi... »

Elle sourit, et me rendit mon baiser avec fougue, alors que je me positionnais entre ses cuisses ouvertes, ma main sur ses reins pour la cambrer contre moi.

Nos yeux se scellèrent, et une seule chose me vint à l'esprit.

« Je t'aime... »

Elle m'embrassa, et je la pénétrai d'un coup sec.

Je m'immobilisai, choqué, en sentant sa membrane se rompre. Et, catastrophé, je la regardai se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un cri de douleur, une larme perlant au coin de son œil.

« Bella ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! »

Je voulus me retirer d'elle, mais elle me retint en posant une main sur mes fesses.

« Non, Edward, s'il te plait... Continue...

_ Tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais vierge ! J'aurais pu attendre... J'aurais pu être plus doux !

_ Edward, on s'engueulera après ok ? J'ai besoin d'autre chose, là, tout de suite. »

Je la regardai, interloqué ; mais mon érection me rappela à l'ordre, et, un peu contre ma volonté, je commençai à me mouvoir en elle, cherchant consciencieusement sur son visage des traces de douleur.

Elle était si serrée, que c'était un pur délice d'être en elle. Mes idées commencèrent à se brouiller, malgré ma lutte pour essayer de me contrôler ; puis elle commença à gémir de plaisir, et je m'abandonnai avec elle, nous emmenant lentement à l'orgasme.

Sur le point de jouir, je glissai une main entre nous, et recommençai à décrire des cercles sur son clitoris ; ses parois se resserrèrent autour de moi, et m'entraînèrent dans la jouissance. Je criai son nom avant de tomber à côté d'elle, plus satisfait que jamais.

Elle se plaqua contre moi, et je passai mes bras autour d'elle dans une étreinte passionnée.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, sa petite voix timide s'éleva.

« Tu m'en veux vraiment de pas te l'avoir dit ? »

Mon sexe se durcit automatiquement, et je la plaquai sur le dos.

« Tu n'imagines pas l'honneur que tu me fais. Mais j'aurais aimé que ta première fois soit encore plus... »

Un petit sourire malicieux naquit sur ses lèvres, me faisant perdre le fil de mon discours.

« Si ça peut être encore mieux, j'adorerais que tu me le montres dès maintenant... »

* * *

*Pour ceux (celles ?) qui lisent aussi C'était l'hiver [...], vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien une allusion à cette fic ;). Et j'en profite pour vous dire qu'un nouveau chapitre est preque terminé et devrait arriver d'ici à dimanche !

**J'ai un deuxième OS en préparation, éventuellement, pour ce même concours ; si vous avez aimé celui-là, je posterai l'autre !**

Merci de m'avoir lue ^^ !

Et un merci à_ Death in Vega_s, toujours prête à me relire quand j'ai des doutes !


End file.
